Tour of My Life
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Ash Ketchum. 17. Regional star. Ash now has a band, that is asked to play in the first ever International Tour. But along the way, there is romance, heartbreak, and drama. Will the band hold together, or will they become 'sold out? Rated T for some lyrics and language. Slight AU.
1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is my 2nd fanfic on Pokemon, hope you like it! Just saying, all of these songs will be from real life. Some are from Guitar Hero, or Rock Band. Well, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

As the mailman biked on his bike and delivered the mail, Ash Ketchum, 17 year-old star, was electrocuted by his trusty Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu... it's been 7 years! Will you ever stop shocking me?" Ash numbly asked.

"Pika-Pi!" was Pikachu's response. Ash groaned; as he got up, his cell phone rang. Ash picked it up, and looked at the display.

It was Paul, Ash's bandmate, leading guitarist and background singer for Ash's band, Rolling Sonic.

"What-up, Paul!'" Ash replied, as the phone switched to the talk screen.

"Hey Ash, did you get the news?" asked Paul.

"What?" Ash questioned. "Did you check your mail?" Paul asked.

"I'm checking now... wait, did you get a letter from Centerhead Records?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! It says,

**_Dear Rolling Sonic members,_**

**_Our director and board have looked over your deal. After a few hours of discussion, we have accepted your deal. To promote the deal, however, you will need to go on tour throughout the world. The order is: _**

**_1. Viridian City, May 1st - May 3rd at Viridian Gym_**

**_2. Vermillion City, May 7th - May 10th at The Harbor_**

**_3. Saffron City, May 14th - 17th at the Saffron Train Station_**

**_4. Indigo City, May 21st - May 24th at Indigo Plateau_**

**_5. Tohjo Falls, June 5th - June 8th at Basin Point_**

**_6. Goldenrod City, June 15th - June 18th at Goldenrod Arena_**

**_7. Olivine City, June 25th - June 28th at Pier 7_**

**_8. Kanto Battle Frontier, July 4th - July 11th at Battle Plaza_**

**_We'll give the Sinnoh and Unova tour dates later. Please respond to accept or decline! Thanks!_**

**_See ya,_**

**_Cameron Burns, Band Relations Manager of Centerhead Records_**

"This may be our chance to international stardom!" Paul yelled.

"Paul." "What?" "Let's get packing."


	2. Viridian Gym - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well, after much thought, I will be deciding to use Guitar Hero and Rock Band songs (mostly). If I repeated myself, please comment. Anyways, to Viridian City, on Day 1! Also, some lyrics will be changed for Pokemon- RL compatibillity. Enjoy!**

As the humongous crowd of about 250,000 people crammed into Viridian Gym, May Maple, female singer and secondary bassist of Rolling Sonic, Paul, Dawn Hikari, drummer and effects coordinator of Ash's band, and Ash, main bassist, and male singer, walked up to the curtain. "Are you ready?" Ash yelled at the band. "Yeah!" Paul, Dawn, and May said at the same time. "Remember the song order. If you don't, look at the stage sides." The poster said:

**1. Hit Me With Your Best Shot (May, singer, Ash, bassist, Dawn, drummer, Paul, guitarist)**

**2. Don't Stop Believin' (Ash, singer, May, bassist, Dawn, drummer, Paul, guitar, Brock, FX)**

"Brock's running FX?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, he's helping out for the first few venues. Drew comes in later." The second Ash said 'Drew', May paled.

**3. Livin' On A Prayer (Ash, singer, May, bassist and singer, Dawn, drummer, Paul, guitar, Brock and Drew, FX)**

May re-paled. "Alright, this is the first rotation of songs for today. We begin at 7:30, as this is a newbies concert. Let's go rock!" Ash said.

The group said, "Let's rock!".

**Viridian Gym, 7:30 PM, KST**

"Alright, now is our grand finale. Now presenting, _Rolling_ _Sonic_!" the announcer said.

"Let's ROCK!" Ash yelled, as the band dragged their instruments.

"Now, our first song is kind of a Trainer's anthem against other trainers or Gym Leaders." Ash said into the microphone. The band began.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_

_by: Pat Benatar_

**May:**

_Well you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts_  
_Like the one in me_

_That's OK,_  
_Let's see how you do it_  
_Put up your dukes,_  
_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me_  
_With your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_You come on with a "come on"_  
_You don't fight fair_  
_But that's OK, see if I care_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I'll get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me_  
_With your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

As Paul's guitar solo came, fangirls started screaming.

_Well, you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts_  
_Like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch_  
_In my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure_  
_You put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Come On, hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

The crowd went wild, as Paul and May bowed their heads.

Dawn and Ash just went _Thank you!_, as they waved wildly at the audience.

"Now for our Trainers out there, this song is to inspire you to NEVER stop believing!" Paul said, into his microphone. Brock's cue, a waving hand with a _1..2..3.._

_Don't Stop Believin'_

_by: Journey_

As the keyboard effects came on, Ash signaled to get ready.

**Ash:**

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

**May:**

_Just a city boy, born and raised in Goldenrod  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

The keyboard played, as Paul's electric guitar came in, with Dawn's drums.

**Ash and May:**

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on _

**Chorus (sung by Ash and May):**  
Strangers_ waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night._

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time 

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

(Chorus) 

Paul started the massive guitar solo. 100,000 of the audience gasped at Paul's ability.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

The crowd was screaming, as they yelled to the top of their lungs _Encore!_. Ash replied, "Well, we did have our final song. It's kind of for desperate people... like people who don't have girlfriends or boyfriends." Ash regretted saying that final part. _He_ didn't even have a girlfriend. "Well, enjoy it!"

_Livin' On A Prayer_

_by: Bon Jovi_

Ash gave Brock a thumbs-up. This was the hardest part of this song. The FX...

**Ash:**

_Once upon a time _  
_Not so long ago _

_Tommy used to work on the docks _  
_Unions been on strike _  
_He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough _  
_Gina works the diner all day _  
_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _  
_For love - for love _

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - well give it a shot_

**Chorus:**

_Whooah, we're half way there _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Livin' on a prayer _

Brock and Drew were pretty tired by now. On their faces bore exhaustion and sweat.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _  
_Now he's holding in what he used _  
_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _  
_Gina dreams of running away _  
_When she cries in the night _  
_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - well give it a shot _

Now even the band was getting tired. Ash was panting, Paul's hands clearly hurt, Dawn was starting to sweat, and May's arm started hurting.

_Chorus _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _  
_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_Chorus_

The crowd was cheering, and yelling, as Ash and his band thought, _Finally... our first day..._

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, it took me an hour, but I'm finally finished with Chapter 1! Also, the 1st person to notice the lyric change gets to suggest a song. All of the suggested songs (except as shown below) will be put into consideration in the future. BTW, the restricted genres are: Gospel, R&B, Jazz, and Classical songs cannot be suggested. All submissions with a song in those categories will be ignored and deleted.**


	3. Viridian Gym - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I would like to thank RomeoWolf13 for guessing the lyric change! On this day, we change genres! The genres Ash's band uses are pop, rock, rap, and occasionally, for encores, metal. Also, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, that would be awesome!**

**Viridian Gym - Day 2**

As the seemingly endless crowd of another 250,000 people, now with a extra balcony, designed to seat 5,000, on the sides and center, poured in, the band, now with a special guest, Gary Oak, prepared backstage.

"Alright, the rotation is different today. Now, has everyone memorized it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Paul and May said, eagerly. "What about you, Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn stuttered, "Oh, um, yeah!".

Today, Brock and Drew were running FX, while Ash remembered _Oh yeah, is the orchestra_ _ready_? The orchestra was backstage, right behind the curtain, for the encore.

"Are we ready?" Ash asked the instrument crew. "Yeah, the drums and mics are ready. Also, the keyboards and saxophone are backstage." the head guy, Kevin said.

"Then let's go!" Ash yelled, as the band, Gary, and Ash ran onstage. "Well, hello crowd!" May said, as the crowd screamed, with signs saying, _I love you Ash!_ or _You're my idol!_. "Our first song is more of a party song, but you can still like it. Ash made the cue.

_Dynamite_

_by: Taio Cruz_

Gary started the mix, as music played out of the speakers. Ash cued Brock _Now!_.

_-I-I-I-I-I_  
_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_  
_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_  
_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_  
_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

Gary was beatboxing, as Brock did the mixes in Gary's place.

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just what the funk I came here to do, do, do, do_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_  
_And It goes on and on and on_  
_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

The crowd was clapping and cheering, while Gary and Ash sang.

_I'm gonna take it all like_  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
_I drove around like_  
_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I-I-I believe it_  
_And I-I-I, I just want it all_  
_I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Ha-hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying ayo_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

The crowd was cheering, as the 1st act ended.

"Hey Ash." Gary asked. "What Gary?" Ash replied. "Nice job." "You did a nice job, too."

As a screen was going down on the sides, the crowd murmured and whispered _What's going on?_, as the band moved to the back.

"Our next act, is a music video, recorded for play-along with music." Paul said.

"In order to play this song, of course you need a music video." Ash said into the microphone, which in turn, turned into advice from the gigantic over-sized speakers.

"So, here we go!" May said, as the band moved back stage.

The music video began, as Ash cued Brock backstage _Wait.. Now!, _as Brock turned on the video.

_Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)_

_by: Katy Perry_

**May and Dawn (alternating between lines):**

_There's a stranger in my bed_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbies on the barbecue_  
_Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked-out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

The men in the audience started roaring because of entertainment, while the others kept watching.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our dollar cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trios_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_  
_Ripped my favorite party dress_  
_Warrants out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked-out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our dollar cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a méaage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our dollar cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Ooh-ohh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Whooooo!_  
_Yeah wooo yeah!_

The band heard the loudest roars and screams of their lives, as the audience hollered and shouted _Encore!_.

"Alright, here's our encore." Ash said.

"This one is kind of sad, if you listen, but it's really good." Dawn explained.

"So, please welcome our second performing guests, the Goldenrod North High School Orchestra!" May introduced.

"And remember, enjoy!" Paul exclaimed.

_Viva La Vida_

_by: Coldplay_

The orchestra began their part, as sounds of violins, drums, and basses rung through Viridian Gym._  
_

**Ash:**

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Viridian bells are ringing_

_Kanto Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

The sound of drums and timpani rang through the gym.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

More bells rang through.

_I hear Viridian bells are ringing_  
_Kanto Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_And for all it's worth_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_  
_Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh_  
_Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh,_  
_Woahahahah_

_I hear Viridian bells are ringing_  
_Kanto Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_And for all it's worth_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

As Ash sang, the ceiling started cracking, as the windows finally burst.

_Ooooooh ooh oooooh oh ooooooh oh oooooh oh._

The crowd hollered, as the sound of exploding glass rang throughout the gym. Glass shards started flying around the gym, as several fell into the audience. Some of the audience started screaming in pain, as glass shards rained on everyone including the performers. "Brace yourselves!" Ash told everyone. Everyone obeyed, as the tiny, 1-inch thick glass pieces shattered on the floor. "What are we going to do?" Ash asked, as the final of the fragments fractured at the ground. "Wait, is everyone OK?" Ash asked, as he saw her. "No no no no no..." Ash mumbled, as he saw the pane of glass in the secondary bassist.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Want to know who that was? Re-read Chapter 1! Anyways, thank you to RomeoWolf13 for suggesting 'Dynamite'! I will have another contest this chapter! Whoever notices the grammar error gets to suggest a song! They also get bragging** rights**. The next genre will be... metal or rap. So, pick a song from those two genres. And YES, you may use 'Feel This Moment' (due to Pitbull being the secondary artist). SO, review, read, and respond!**


	4. Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

**Well, thank you for suggestions and constructive criticicism! I will improve on this! Also, this chapter has no song (sung), but basically a story plot. Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S**

**After researching, I found out that I will now do P.O.V's sometimes. But mostly, it will be 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer:**

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**I don't own Pokemon. :)**

* * *

**Viridian Tour - Stayin' Alive**

**Ash's P.O.V**

I was shocked by what I saw. A pane of glass had went through May, and she was unconscious and bleeding heavily. I rushed over to May.

"May! Are you OK? Answer me!" as I shook her shoulders. Now I saw: the pane had jabbed May's midsection, barely missing her heart.

"Oh no, this is bad. Kevin! Call an ambulance!" I shouted. "Right away, Ash!" as I saw that Kevin had a shard of glass on his leg; he was bleeding, but not heavily.

"Come on, May! Come on, May! Wait! I know what to do!" I exclaimed. I remembered the steps for CPR and started going. Professor Oak told me that the beat was similar in rhythm to 'Stayin' Alive'. I quickly remembered the song, as Kevin called the hospital. I started going to the beat.

**Music Saves Lives!**

In my head, I remembered...

_Stayin' Alive_

_by: Bee Gees_

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born_

And now it's all right, it's OK  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York times effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Well now, I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancing man and I just can't lose  
You know it's all right, it's ok  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York times effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin  
And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life going nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life going nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive

I started repeating the song several times, until finally, I heard a heartbeat.

"A...s..h.?" May asked weakly. "May, you're alright. May, you're alright..." I went, as I repeated over and over...

**Paul's P.O.V**

I could see that as May was regaining her own strength, a police squad busted open the side door.

"Where is the manager?" the police captain asked. "Um, he walked out while Ash was singing the encore song." I said.

"Ash Ketchum?" the captain said. "Uh, what?" Ash asked. "You are under arrest for second-degree murder, disturbing the peace, manslaughter, homicide, and property damage."

Ash just went white-faced. "Um, we didn't know the roof was going to break, but.." Dawn was cut off, with the police captain telling the band, "Tell you what: If you 3 other people agree to a portion of the charges, I'll cut off the manslaughter, murder, and homicide charges. You still need to face charges for disturbing the peace and property damage."

I went, "Alright, we accept.". "What?" went Ash and Dawn. "You can keep playing, just not indoors. Unless there's no glass ceiling." the police captain went.

"OK... now we are facing... about a $50 thousand fine, plus community service for 12 hours." Dawn went. "It's better than having your band's leader be executed." I said. Ash shivered at the thought of that. _Well, at least I'm not dead, _I heard Ash mumble. I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, that turned out pretty well. I hope you like it! And remember to read, review, and follow!**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have decided to start a subscriber service! It's called the Pole Insider, (what, electricity?) and it's a PM. In order to subscribe, here are the membership levels:**

**Electron Level: You get to suggest 3 songs instead of 1, that I will take for the future. (Requires a Contest Guess via PM)**

**Circuit Level: You get the above, and also the songs for the next chapter! (Requires either a Follow or 3 Contest Guesses via PM)**

**Generator Level: You get the above, plus a 1-sentence preview of the next chapter! (Requires a Follow)**

**Transformer Level: You get the above, plus some background notes for the chapter! (Requires 3 detailed Reviews, or a Story Favorite)**

**Raikou's Diamond Level: You get the above, plus the full, next chapter (once it's ready!), including my full notes! (Requires a Story Favorite)**

**So, do the requirements, and you get the level. See 'ya!**


	5. Rock This Like A Hurricane (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**Congrats to Iceman99 and RomeoWolf13 for being the 1st ever Pole Insiders! Anyways, you can now suggest 3 songs that will be considered (per guess)! Anyways, back to business! This chapter will be short, some songs, but mostly dialogue. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Viridian City Lawn - Day 3**

**Ash's P.O.V:**

"OK, this our final day here. Let's leave with a good impression!" I said.

May wasn't here, due to the ceiling incident, so we invited Reggie to perform bass.

"Let's move out! And do this for May!" I yelled. "For May!" the band replied, loud and clear.

"Uh, Ash?" Dawn asked. "Yes, Dawn?" I replied. "Who's running rhythm guitar?" Dawn asked.

I froze. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! I yelled, in my mind. The final song required a rhythm guitar. Without it, we were doomed.

"Ash, your act is green in 5 minutes." Brock said behind the curtain.

"OK!" I said, as Brock looked at my face. "Rhythm guitar? I can play it!" Brock said.

"But then..." I told Brock.

"Don't worry. Drew's back there running the FX. It'll be fine!" Brock explained. I took a sigh of relief.

"And now, it's time for, _Roooling Sonic_!" the announcer said.

"Let's all have good luck!" I said. "Let's hope.." Paul said.

And we moved on...

**Drew's P.O.V:**

As the band moved on-stage, Ash talked about their apologies about the ceiling.

You should have apologized a lot earlier! You got my crush injured, and in the hospital!

"Anyways, with that aside, let's start our first performance!" Ash said.

That was my cue to be ready. The timer to Song #1 said: 23 sec. 'till Showtime. I hurried, and got ready.

This was a nice rap song, and I didn't want to ruin it.

_Can't Hold Us_

_by: Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis_

This was Drew's hardest challenge ever as a mixer/rapper. _This_ song

Ash:

_[Intro:]  
Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK_

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see stone,  
_Arceus make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

And at the second before _And_, I made a mistake. A BIG mistake. I had touched the wrong angle of the track. I noticed, but I kept doing the mixes.

_And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up_

Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh  
Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Ma-ckle-more

**Mid-Note:**

**Yes, this song is long, and it needs a school band. But still, this is a good song!**

The crowd was cheering, but not as loud as before.

_Finally,_ I thought. _My most-hated song of all-time is over..._

**Paul's P.O.V:**

Because of our budget and time, we decided to do our encore now. "OK folks; this is the final song of the tour; enjoy!" I said into the microphone.

"This is a sad song about a man who loses all of his senses in combat." I said somberly.

"It's also based off the Legend of St. Luke, a man turned into a Pokemon, and living the rest of his life badly and as a Pokemon."

I thought this would be easy.

This song turned out to be the most ridiculously hard song of all-time I have ever played.

_One_

_by: Metallica_

The guitar began, as I went through the opening like cake. Then, Dawn and Reggie's part came, which were a little harder, but still easy.

**Ash:**

_I can't remember anything_  
_Can't tell if this is true or dream_  
_Deep down inside I feel to scream_  
_This terrible silence stops me_  
_Now that the war is through with me_  
_I'm waking up I can not see_  
_That there's not much left of me_  
_Nothing is real but pain now_

The difficult guitar riffs started to get to me, as I narrowly avoided missing a chord.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_  
_Oh please Arceus, wake Me_

_Back in the womb its much too real_  
_In pumps life that I must feel_  
_but can't look forward to reveal_  
_Look to the time when I'll live_  
_Fed through the tube that sticks in me_  
_Just like a wartime novelty_  
_Tied to machines that make me be_  
_Cut this life off from me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_  
_Oh please Arceus, wake me_

_Now the world is gone I'm just one_  
_Oh Arceus, help me hold my breath as I wish for death_  
_Oh please Arceus help me_

I started panicking, as I missed a few notes on the transition section. A few people noticed and started booing. I sweat-dropped.

_Darkness_

_Imprisoning me_  
_All that I see_  
_Absolute horror_  
_I cannot live_  
_I cannot die_  
_Trapped in myself_  
_Body my holding cell_

I started to miss entire chords, as the audience started booing. It was a matter of seconds before we probably got booed offstage.

_Landmine_

_Has taken my sight_  
_Taken my speech_  
_Taken my hearing_  
_Taken my arms_  
_Taken my legs_  
_Taken my soul_  
_Left me with life in hell_

I finally regained control of the music, but the crowd was still halfway cheering and halfway booing.

The song finally ended, as the audience started booing me and throwing random crap at me. However, the other band members, Reggie, Dawn, and Ash were being cheered, as people threw roses and other flowers at Ash and Dawn. _Why did I have to miss that chord!_ my brain yelled, as I ran offstage.

**Ash's P.O.V:**

I watched the audience boo Paul and cheer me, Dawn, and Reggie. "Great job Reggie!" I told Reggie.

"You couldn't have done it without me, too!" Brock said, as fangirls ran like Tauros too the front-stage.

"Nice job, Brock!" I told Brock. I went back stage with May, Drew (May wasn't even looking at him), Reggie, and Brock.

I went into the dress room and saw Paul weeping into a towel or something.

"What's wrong, Paul?" I asked. "Oh nothing, except for the fact that I missed a chord and got booed offstage for that!" he weeped.

I walked up to him and comforted him. "Don't worry, we all make mistakes. I made May end up in the hospital, while singing that song."

Paul's face looked a little better, as I gave him something really legendary.

"You're giving me..what?" Paul asked, as his eyes widened at the legendary GigaPleX Voyager, 1 of the only 70 electric bass/acoustic/rhythm guitars that was 1st Edition, still in existence.

"Here you go. You can have it. You can also play-synch on this bad boy, which makes it easier." I said. "I got it from my cousin in Sinnoh. Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"W-o-w." I heard Paul stammer.

"You'll love it. I guarantee it." I reassured him.

* * *

**End Note:**

**This is Part 1 of the Viridian City Finale! Hope you like it! Stupid exams kept me going yesterday. Remember to read, review, and like!**


	6. Rock This Like A Hurricane (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but violin, piano, and schoolwork finally caught me. At least I get the next 2 weeks off! Oh, and I also have decided that there's no more entries for songs. I'm sorry, but it's a huge hassle to do it. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Viridian Gym Lawn - Day 3 - Part 2**

**Ash's P.O.V**

During the break, the band decided to go and visit May in the hospital. "Well, May is doing OK, but she can't play guitars for a few weeks. Her arms need to heal, and that's perfect timing." Doctor Stevens, the doctor's name on his nametag, told us calmly.

"What?! A FEW weeks? We'll be done in Kanto by then!" Dawn raged, as me and Paul saw her accidentally knock over a cup of water and drop her Poke Balls, which in turn spilled from the counter onto the floor. Paul looked at me, as his face said _Oh no..._

The water rolled on the floor, as the water made a Poke Ball float, as the Poke Ball hit the door.

There were some broomsticks, standing straight up, as the door knocked each one over like dominoes. A broomstick hit a plant on the windowsill, as the plant wobbled, and fell.

The thing is, we were on the 34th floor of the hospital (Viridian City had gotten much bigger in the past 6 years), and the plant fell and hit the window of a taxi.

The taxi went swerving and hit a building. Me, Paul, and Dawn looked down to see it ram into the lawn stage, as the car went up in flames, and in mini-explosions. That's when we started running out of the hospital.

The driver's door went flying, as it was ejected from the car through an explosion. The door went flying into a truck, as the truck swerved and hit a fire hydrant.

At this point, we were outside and watching all of this happen, the water gushed out of the hydrant and rained on the lawn crowd and stage. We ran to the stage and grabbed our guitars, drum kit, and microphones.

Reggie was waiting, with a bewildered expression. "Woah, what happened in the hospital, Dawn?" he asked, as shock moved onto his face. His Electrabuzz held Reggie's same expression.

"Uh, yeah, we went to visit May, and, um..." Dawn stammered. "While Dawn was raging, she dropped her Poke Balls and knocked over a cup of water, that made the door open." I said calmly.

"Then, the door knocked over some broomsticks in the hallway, that, um, knocked out a window plant from.." Paul began, but Reggie replied, "Yeah, OK. Well, can we get going?".

As we walked onto the stage a blast of water fell onto me and Dawn. Reggie just chuckled, while Paul didn't notice. There was some sparks flying around; I wish Pikachu was still here, but he went off with training with... oh well, he's fine.

So we began.

_Rock You Like A Hurricane_

_by: Scorpions_

The band began, as the water gushed out from the sides of the tarp onstage. Paul had a medium part on his guitar, as he began.

**Ash:**

_It's early morning, the sun comes out_  
_Last night was shaking, pretty loud_  
_My cat is purring and scratches my skin_  
_So what is wrong with another sin?_

_The bitch is hungry she needs to tell_  
_So give her inches and feed her well_  
_More days to come, new places to go_  
_I've got to leave it's time for a show_

**Mid-Note:**

**Well, the above is why this is rated T. Swearing coming up with the band. Enjoy!**

_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_

_My body is burning it starts to shout_  
_Desire's coming it breaks out loud_  
_Lust is in cages, till storm breaks loose_  
_Just have to make it with someone I choose_

_The night is calling, I have to go_  
_The wolf is hungry, he runs the show_  
_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win_  
_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting_

Everyone had confidence in the following part. Even Paul, with the GigaPleX Voyager I gave him, seemed to have great confidence.

_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_

Paul's solo came in, as he rocked the crowd. The crowd started cheering for Paul on this part, as his face brightened.

_It's early morning, the sun comes out_  
_Last night was shaking, pretty loud_  
_My cat is purring and scratches my skin_  
_So what is wrong with another sin?_

_The night is calling, I have to go_  
_The wolf is hungry, he runs the show_  
_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win_  
_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting_

_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_  
_Rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am_

The crowd went mad, as they cheered and threw roses at Paul and me. The fangirls threw entire bouquets of flowers, while people threw whiteflowers at Dawn.

"That was amazing!" I congratulated Paul. "Thanks a lot Ash for the guitar!" Paul thanked. "No problems, you old bastard!" I said, jokingly.

When we went back to our hotel, I had a voicemail from Cameron Burns. _'Hey Ash, I've got some bad news. Pretty bad news, and you're not going to like it. Call me as soon as you can. See 'ya_!' Cameron said, in the message.

I picked up the phone, and dialed Cameron's phone number. The first voice: "_Ash, I've got something to tell you. And you will hate it, but so do I." _Cameron said.

He told me. I dropped the phone, and my final answer was, "Those fucking bitches got our venues!".

**End Note: **

**Well, guess what the cliffhanger is? Read the next chapter! Also, I would like to recommend the following stories:**

**The Betrayed Champion**

**Fiercer Than A Legendary**

**Skies As Grey As Battleships**

**Those are great stories, and their authors get immediate access to Raikou's Diamond Level. Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**


	7. Any Way The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

**OK, this chapter has no song. And pretty short. But it is all action or dialogue. Anyways, enjoy!**

**En Route to Vermilion City - Day 1**

_**Continuing from the last chapter...**_

_"Ash, I've got something to tell you. And you'll hate it, but so do I." Cameron said._

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V**

"What is it Cameron?" I asked. "_You know the venue schedule?_" Cameron asked. "Yeah; what's going on?" I replied.

"_Well, apparently, our rivals at Cornerstone Records signed a band and stole our tour dates for you."_

I paled, sweat-dropped, and raged at the same time. "Those fucking bitches got our venues!".

That was my final response before I smashed the telephone in my hands onto my desk in the hotel.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

As I drifted to sleep, I heard a siren. _Now what could that be at this hour?_ my mind asked.

I opened to curtain, and paled to see Ash handcuffed, with 5 police officers, getting into a police car, bare naked.

_What?!_ I thought, as I wondered what Ash did, how bad was it, and why he got arrested.

I then heard my room phone ring. It's number was familiar. I answered. "_Hey Dawn! Did you hear what happened?" _I heard Paul say over the phone.

"No, I saw Ash get arrested, and that's all." I answered.

"_Well, do you know what happened?_" Paul asked.

"No, but..." I was stopped by Paul.

"_Ash got a call from Cameron, you know, the band manager. He told Ash some bad news, then Ash broke the phone, and went insane! I saw him smash the water fountain in half!_" he exclaimed.

"What? And why would he be arrested?" I questioned.

"_Well, after his rage session, he went downstairs half-naked, and started ranting and swearing, and talking about that 'bitches took our venues'._" Paul explained.

Now I saw. Ash got arrested for public nudity and (technical) vandalism. And he also damaged someone else's property. I just sighed, and went to bed.

_**8 Hours Later... (Still In Dawn's**__**P.O.V)...**_

As my Piplup woke me up with a strong Water Gun, I remembered last night's events.

"Remote, turn on Channel 9." I said into the remote's microphone. "Switching to WVIN News." the remote's robotics replied.

As the GigaPleX commercial ended, I saw the transition with the recorded voice saying, "Welcome, and you're watching, WVIN News! And now, for the 7:00 AM news team, Chris Anchor and Lisa Port!".

"Good morning viewers, and welcome! Today, we bring you some breaking news! But first, let's get on to our City Correspondent, John Taylor at Bay Hotel! John?" Chris and Lisa said separately.

"Thanks Lisa! Anyways, very late last night, rising rockstar Ash Ketchum was arrested for.." I turned off the TV, as I noticed news trucks and a certain person outside the hotel. _Oh no, not you again..._ I thought, as I saw **_him_**.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Want to know the twist? Sign up for the Pole Insider, and find out some background on the chapter! Anyways, I hope you like this, and remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

**:) :)**


	8. Side Story - Of Time and Legend

**Author's Note:**

**Well, after a while, I'm finally done. The next chapter, by the way, will be released on 12/24, and Part 2 on Christmas Day. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Side Story - Ash - Of Time, Legend, and Brotherhood**

**4 BS (Before Story)**

As Ash was walking on the hot, sandy pavement of Sunyshore City, he saw what he was looking for.

"Here's the place, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked.

Ash walked inside the music store, as he examined the bass guitars, electric guitars, and accoustics.

"Hey Cousin; long time, ain't no see!" Ryan Ketchum, Ash's cousin, and of 24 greeted.

"Hey bro, how 'ya doing?" Ash asked. "You know, the usual. The negotiators, the stubs, and the pinchers." Ryan said.

"Wait, in your message, you said to meet you at the counter..." Ash was saying, but Ryan interrupted him mid-sentence. "Yeah, come on, and follow me." Ryan told Ash.

Ryan pulled out a 4-inch long key, and unlocked the wood door, which had a sign, that said, _Owner only! Keep out!_.

The wooden door opened, as the next door, made of steel, and with a keypad on the right side, and a scanner on the left, was revealed.

"Alright bro, cover your ears." Ryan told Ash. Ash covered his ears, as Ryan said, "Key unlock: 6 - P - B: 4 - M: 1 - L - G.".

The computerized door said, in a monotone voice, "Right Pad unlocked. Scanner is on left.".

Ryan put his thumb on the scanner, as it read, and it said, "Entry clear; proceed to Left Chamber: Historic Instruments: Center Chamber: GigaPleX Altar: Left Chamber: EleCXtric Altar.".

"OK Ash, you can get your hands off your ears." Ryan reminded Ash. Ash opened his eyes, and saw the ancient carvings and elaborately lighted tunnels.

"Ash, the entire point of this visit was to give you something." Ryan told. He lifted a sideways notch on the center door, and entered: 6 - 2 - 4 - 4 - 2 - 8 - 7.

The wall started roaring, as the Steelix Iron doors were raised up and down.

**Mid-Note 1:**

**Yes, Steelix Iron is a fake material. In this story, it is 7X stronger than steel. But keep reading!**

"Oh my... Arceus!" Ash yelled. "Well, how do you like this old ass of a altar?" Ryan asked.

"It's so... fucking beautiful..." Ash staggered. He stared at the GigaPleX Voyager (1st Edition), plugged into a Diamond Generator, and embedded inside Ancient Iron **(another fake material, except 77X stronger than Steelix Iron!)**.

"The Ketchum family has been destined to one day take out this guitar. According to legend, a young trainer brought a GigaPleX Voyager into 1000 years into the past. Before the trainer died, he gave the guitar to a up and coming knight, for safekeeping. That knight was, of course, Sir Aaron, our ancestor, and during his life, built a altar and embedded the guitar in steel. That guitar has been there for 900 years. You are the only one capable of taking it out, due to your Aura prowess." Ryan explained.

**Mid-Note 2:**

**You make Ancient Iron out of Steelix Iron, by aging Steelix Iron for 500 years, and you make Steelix Iron out of steel, by aging Steelix Iron for 400 years. So over the years, the steel has gone from steel to Steelix Iron, to Ancient Iron. Please stop reading these. Please.**

"You want it?" Ryan asked. "It's so, fucking beautiful." Ash exclaimed over and over again. "Well then, take it out." Ryan said.

Ash walked up, and as he approached the altar, felt his Aura burning with power. He took the guitar by its bridge, and as the metallic strings scrapped the 900 year-old steel, the guitar slid out.

"Well, let me wrap it up for you, and hide it in a special case. Collectors all over the world seek this instrument, and some of them are Sir Aaron's enemies' descendants. It's up to you to keep the 34th 1st Edition GigaPleX Voyager safe, and keep it that way until your final moment." Ryan ordered.

"Alright Ryan!" Ash exclaimed, as the two chuckled, and started packing the bass/accoustic/electric/rhythm guitar in the steel case.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, that was my first side story, and it explains the origins of Ash's GigaPleX Voyager Ash gave to Paul in Chapter 4. Remember to read, review, and enjoy! Merry Christmas, and Feliz Navidad!**


	9. In A Tidal Wave of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this chapter will be coming up on 12/25, 12:00 AM CST, so enjoy it!**

**In A Tidal Wave of Mystery - 3 Days Until Vermilion Tour**

**Paul's P.O.V**

When I saw Ash in the hallway, I thought he was getting coffee. Then, he started breaking mirrors and other random crap in the hall.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked. "Those idiots took our venues!" Ash yelled at me.

"What?" was my reply. What in the world could 'Those idiots took our venues!' mean?

I went into my room, and called Dawn. Then, as I stepped out into the hallway, Ash hit me over the head with a mug. I couldn't remember anything after that.

_**In The Morning...**_

The next thing I remembered was waking up, and staring at light blue and white. I rubbed my eyes vigorously, and looked up, to find May, Dawn, and about 17 police officers surrounding me.

"Are you OK Paul?" Dawn asked, in a relived tone. "We thought you were dead! What happened?" May asked.

"May! You're out of the hospital?" I asked. "Well, yeah." May replied. "And what happened! You looked like you were dead!"

I went, "Well...", as I told what happened.

**2 Minutes of Explaining Later...**

"..and that's what happened." I finished. "Wow!" May exclaimed. "Why would Ash go crazy?" Dawn asked me.

"Beats me." I answered, as I nudged a table a little bit.

"Well, the show's got to go on. Paul, you're guitarist and male singer. May, you're bass and main female singer. I'll run drums and secondary singer. Get Reggie over here. He's running background singer and FX."

Dawn assigned everyone. "Oh, and Brock's running main FX. See 'ya at the van! And be there by noon!" Dawn waved.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Getting everyone and their instruments into the van was no hassle. It was the traffic that was a hassle.

"It's a really huge traffic block and it's long! We won't make it in time for roll call!" May exclaimed.

Then, someone in a adjacent car chucked a projectile through the window. It hit Paul's guitar equipment, and the equipment vibrated. Then, something cracked, and broke.

I looked at Paul's face. His face went from shocked to annoyed to enraged to **Rage-Mode**.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERF**KERS JUST BROKE MY FUC***G GIGAPLEX VOYAGER! YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL KILL YOU!" Paul raged.

He got a secondary guitar, picked it up, and smashed the trunk door. Since we were in rush-hour traffic, we weren't moving a single bit.

Then, he swung the guitar, and smashed the adjacent's car driver, a old man, who looked like he was 76, and blew out the old guy's head.

The old man started spewing blood all over the car, as Paul screamed, "YOU BITCHES ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!".

Paul swung the GigaPleX Sandune and smashed more heads and cars, as blood spewed on the highway. Me and May looked on in horror, as tiny driplets of blood tattered our clothes and the outside of the band van.

"**HOLD YOUR HANDS UP!**" yelled a man with a megaphone. "**I'VE GOT A JOLTEON, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!**" he yelled. "TRY ME!" Paul yelled, as the Megaphone Man threw a Poke Ball, yelling, "**JOLTEON, USE CHARGE BEAM ON THAT GUY!**".

Jolteon got out, and shot a yellow and white beam of static and light towards Paul. Paul suddenly heaved and threw the electric guitar at the man; as Paul dodged the Charge Beam, the electric guitar's head impacted the man's skull, impaling it, and making it explode.

Suddenly, the Charge Beam came flying towards a highway pillar, as I saw police cars and S.W.A.T Teams under the Route 5 Exit. The beam made the pillars uneven, as everyone started getting out of their cars, and taking pictures.

"May, Reggie! Get out, and RUN!" I yelled, as I heard a croak, on the concrete pillars. "And bring this!" I yelled to them, as I threw Ash's GigaPleX guitar in its case to them **(it was the equipment damaged, not the guitar itself)**.

They started running towards Pewter City, as I ran back to Viridian City. Then, I heard a loud CRACK!noise, as the highway collapsed, and cars fell down onto the paved road on Route 5.

I saw that the weight of all of the cars was going to cause a chain reaction, as the pillar line would fall, until it reached Viridian City. The cars hit the police cars, as I saw dust, blood, bodies, smoke, and fire, laying on the floor.

Any remaining survivors I saw were crushed immediately by the concrete and either died from being impaled, or having their spinal cord break. Surprisingly, I saw Paul raging towards my direction, and yelling, "**DAWN! YOU STOLE MY FREAKING GUITAR! YOU'LL PAY... WITH YOUR LIFE!**".

I started running, as I thought of a good idea. "Togekiss, come out, and use Fly!" I yelled, as Togekiss flew up into the air, with me and May's bass guitar in my right hand, and a backpack full on sandwiches in my left.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T! ELECTIVIRE, USE THUNDER INTO THE SKY!**" Paul screeched, as Electivire came out and shot Thunder at me and Togekiss. "Piplup; come out and use Ice Beam!" I relayed.

Piplup shot out a beam of ice out of its beak, as it blasted Electivire's attack to the side. I then noticed, that Paul had started pursuing me on his Honchkrow; I also noticed that the Electric/Ice Beam that Piplup shot hit the Route 4 Exit, as more cars fell into shrubs and trees.

"Togekiss, use Agility!" I yelled, as Togekiss blasted Honchkrow and started going down. "If you want the guitar Paul, try me!" I told him coolly, as his face was doused in revenge and rage.

"**YOU WANT A FIGHT! YOU'LL GET ONE! HONCHKROW, USE SHADOW BALL!**" Paul screamed in rage and anger. The dark pulses started whizzing Togekiss and me, as we went down to Vermillion City.

"Pachirisu, come out and use Discharge! Piplup, use Hydro Pump and shoot Paul!" I commanded Pachirisu, as he/she shot waves of static and electricity, as Piplup fired waves of water at Honchkrow and Paul.

The duo were soaked in water, as I noticed we were zooming through the highway that connected Viridian City, Pallet Town, Victory Road, and Pewter City, that was burning and desecrated.

The wave of electricity hit Paul and his Honchkrow, as Paul screamed in ear-blasting agony. The two started to descend rapidly, towards their landing spot, Viridian City's World Park.

I suddenly realized that Piplup's Hydro Pump doused most of the city, and their were leftover waves of Pachirisu's Discharge attack about to reach the ground. I yelled, and commanded, "Togekiss, use Fly and Agility as fast as you can! Fly to Cinnabar Island!".

Togekiss did as it was told, and as the first spark touched the water, Togekiss was already over the water. "Whew, that was a close call." I sighed, as I heard an huge explosion. "What was that?" I panicked, as we reached our destination: Cinnabar Island.

**A Few Hours Later...**

I had rented a hotel room, and my mind told me to turn on the TV. The coverage shocked me. "_...This is a Kanto News Special Report! Bringing you, Jake Matthews and Anne King! _

Jake: _Ahem, there has been a tragedy and absolute chaos in the Viridian City area._

Anne: _Yes, there has. Earlier today, a domestic disturbance on the highway turned into chaos, as a unknown man, of about 18, with purple hair, murdered 31 people with a electric guitar; hundreds more have been killed by his actions._

Jake: _Very disturbing news indeed, as earlier today, rising superstar Ash Ketchum was arrested for public nudity and other charges. During the disturbance, Nate Derekson, of 45, sent out a Jolteon that used Charge Beam._

Anne: _The murderer threw his electric guitar at Nate, killing him instantly. Here, we have footage from a driver on the highway:_

footage shows Paul's raging and him throwing the GigaPleX Sandune at Nate===

Jake: _The Charge Beam was reflected, into a highway pillar, on Route 5, where police cars and S.W.A.T teams were situated. At this point, two people, identified as May Maple, 16, and Reggie Shinji, age unknown, are seen running towards Pewter City, running with a guitar on their backs._

Anne: _Soon after, another person, Dawn Hikari, 16, was chased by the murderer. The pillars started to collapse, as multitudes of cars and broken concrete fell onto the police and S.W.A.T vehicles and Route 5._

Jake: _Shortly after, Dawn got onto a Togekiss and began to escape; at the same time, the murderer's Electivire used Thunder to try and stop Dawn. Dawn sent out her Piplup, that used Ice Beam that froze the Thunder attack.__  
_

Anne: _However, the frozen beam fell to the ground, and, combined with the domino effect on all of the pillars heading inbound into Viridian City, made the Route 4 Exit just like Route 5._

Jake: _It is interesting to know, that a river runs along Route 4. The debris, from the pillars and cars falling, blocked the water flow, which in turn, has made the Plain Quarter of Viridian City flood._

Anne: _At this time, our trafficopter was filming the chase and fight between Dawn and Paul; however, a stray Hydro Pump, combined with a powerful, 5000-volt Discharge, made the trafficopter explode over the Silph Tower _**(highest building in Kanto, second only to Silph Co.)**.

===footage shows Paul's pursuit of Dawn, that is cut off with static shortly before Paul's decent down to World Park===

Jake: _The Hydro Pump and Discharge, combined with flooding, explosions, and a power overload at the Power Plant near Vermilion City, caused Viridian City, the second biggest city in Kanto, to become the Apocalypse. But how did the water and volts destroy Viridian City? The Hydro Pump drenched the entire city in water, followed by the Discharge attack, which either burned every human, Pokemon, or plant alive, in Viridian City, or vaporized it._

Anne: _Now, the domino effect is starting to affect Pewter City... this just in! The Junction Bridge has just exploded, leaving thousands dead, and tens of thousands more..._

I turned off the TV in horror. I thought about May, Reggie, Paul, Ash... _All of them could be dead, Dawn... And it would be your fault..._

I realized something and called the Kanto Police Force. "Who is this what do you want?" an Officer Jenny asked at the other end. "Do you know where Ash Ketchum was held in the past 12 hours?" I asked.

"I'm looking, and... here we go! Ash is being held at the Vermillion City Prison. Why do you need to..." Jenny replied, but I had already dropped the call.

I also called May, just in case. "Come on, come on!" I yelled, in my hotel room. "Hey Dawn! Are you safe?" I heard a panicked voice at the other end. "MAY! YOU'RE ALIVE! Where are you?!" I asked, frantically.

"Well, we saw the chain reaction on the news, and we crossed the river by boat. I'm in Vermilion City. How are you doing?" May asked in a tone on relief.

"Watch the news, and you'll find out. Also, I'm on Cinnabar Island. I'm glad you're safe." I answered. "I know. See 'ya!" May replied. "See 'ya!" I told May, as I hung up.

The majority of the band was safe, but what about Paul? _Are you safe, Paul?_ my mind asked, as I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Sorry for the delay! There isn't songs in here, but this is more of a filler chapter, with OH SO MUCH ACTION! Remember to review and enjoy!**


	10. Through The F&F We Carry On

**Author's Note:**

**OK, the next few chapters will be filler. Of course, it will be crucial for the future plotline. And, I have a question to ask you guys: Who is your least favorite character? It will decide someone's success or fate. But, carry on, and R&R!**

**Through The Flames We Carry On - 2 Days Before Vermilion Tour**

**Mid-Note:**

**Here's what happened to Paul, below, in MY P.O.V.**

As Paul descended to the ground, burning in endless agony, he screamed until he hit the green grass of Viridian City's World Park, biggest park in the entire Pokemon nation.

Paul's flames were quickly doused by Piplup's Hydro Pump from the sky, as he started running, into the Viridian City Gym.

He knew of a secret safe left behind by the former Gym Leader, Giovanni, that held Pokemon, and could resist Mewtwo's Psystrike.

Paul entered the keycode for the safe, as he heard a deafening roar, that ripped through Viridian City. He closed the safe doors, and covered his head like a child in a hurricane.

Then, the roar that could be heard from inside of the underground, virtually indestructible safe, finally stopped. After 3 hours, Paul entered the exit key, and walked out of the entrance to find black, smothering, melted pieces of steel.

Paul walked out of the now non-existant Viridian Gym, onto the Gym Lawn. There was not 1 remaining structure, above-ground, except for the mostly-leveled Hospital, that only had 1 floor remaining.

"What happened? Am I in the future, or was this the Apocalypse?" Paul asked himself, as he entered the leveled hospital.

He saw bodies. Loads of bodies. He saw a female receptionist, ripped apart in half, whose face bore horror, and shock.

Paul saw a old man, who was about 89, groaning. "You're alive?!" Paul asked the man. "Yes..." the man groaned.

"I don't have much time to live... enjoy and savor the time you have child..." the old man croaked, as he passed in front of Paul.

Then, Paul walked out of the leveled hospital, and onto the streets, looking for survivors in the post-apocalyptic city.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Me, May, and Reggie decided to pay Ash's bail fee. A heavy one, indeed. That cost me my salary for 2 months when I used to work at the coffee shop.

May was the genius who decided to meet up with me at Vermilion City. I took my Togekiss, while May and Reggie took a ferry.

"_Due to the Viridian Disaster, all roads that connect Vermilion, Pewter, and Cerulean Cities, Pallet Town, and the Pokemon League are closed for reconstruction. Anyone in these cities or locations are allowed to ferry to neighboring towns and fly." _the Kanto government had broadcast last night.

I didn't worry. Vermilion City was a port city, and a river flowed all the way from Pewter City. As I was flying, and calling May, she asked, "Is Paul all right?".

I froze. Paul was in Viridian City when the disaster happened. What if he was dead? I started weeping, on the phone with May.

"Dawn? You all right?" she asked softly. "No, not really. It's just that..." I stopped mid-sentence, as my words bypassed my mental barriers.

"...I love Paul.". That was all the words. 3 little words, that came out of my head. "Oh, you do?" May asked, surprised at what I said.

"Oh, forget what I said, oh never mind." I said to May on the phone. "Nevs. Anyways, see 'ya at Vermilion Port!" May said, as she hung up.

As I wondered where Paul was and if he was safe, my Togekiss flew down to Vermilion City, which was burning on the west side of the city.

**May's P.O.V**

When I hung up, there was a part in me that was burning with envy. _Dawn already has a boyfriend, eh? Well, if I can't have one, no one will! _

While I was thinking of ways to bust Paul and Dawn's relationship, Reggie walked up to me. "May, do you think Paul's alright?". "Well, he landed at Ground Zero of the explosion, but even Dawn doesn't know if he survived." I answered.

Then, I thought of something. _What if I told Dawn that Paul was dead? Then that would ruin things completely!_ But then, my other parts of my brain reacted _No!_ to that thought.

"_Attention passengers. Vermilion City's main port is aflame, so we'll have to dock at the secondary port, which will take an additional 30 minutes. Docking time is estimated to be about 3:30 KST. Enjoy the Bay Express!" _the speakers on the ferry boomed.

"Aflame?! Dawn's heading there! We need to warn her!" Reggie exclaimed. "Relax; Dawn's flying. Shouldn't she by able to see the fire?" I responded.

"Well, I guess you're right." Reggie exclaimed. I smiled in evil glee, as the ferry changed directions.

**Flashback - Pewter City**

People were walking along the joy-filled city, and with Pikachu, Rattata, and even Growlithe, when out of the blue, the sky burst into flame and smoke. "Run for it! The highway's going to tip!" people were yelling.

Then, as if there had been a magic magnet in Pewter City, the highway pillars fell one by one onto the streets and people. Buildings, cracked like they were glass, fell onto the streets, as the surviving citizens heard the news.

"_**ATTENTION: PEOPLE, EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY. THERE IS A FIRE RAGING AT THE MUSEUM. EVACUATE**_ _**NOW.**_**" **the voice boomed. The fallen cars tumbled onto the top of the Pewter City Gym, as the people in the Gym hid into a bunker built into every gym in the world.

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center, people were crammed in the basement of the Pokemon Center, scared out of hell, by the fury of the metallic storm. Then, the ground shook, as the people in the basement felt and heard a deafening roar.

Luckily, for May and Reggie, they were outside of Pewter City, walking to Vermilion City. Then, May saw the highway pillars collapse, as it crushed the Kanto Army vehicle. It broke the windshield, as a long piece of fallen concrete impaled the driver.

"Well, that was the final way to get out. Now what do we do?" Reggie asked. "Simple, we bust our way through." May replied, sarcastically. "What, with the GigaPleX Voyager 1st Edition?" Reggie asked, jokingly.

"Well, at least we have a guitar that's as valuable as the Master Ball!" May said. The two walked up the hill of car metal, concrete, and people, onto the plain level on the highway.

"You want to walk, all the way to Vermilion City, over this gross mess of debris, and without food, NOW?" Reggie asked. "Well, yeah. Oh wait, hold on a sec." May replied, as she picked up her Pokegear.

"Dawn... she's alive!" May exclaimed, gleefully. "Well, if she's safe, what about Paul?" Reggie questioned. "I said HOLD ON!" May yelled, quite forcefully, at Reggie.

**Mid-Note:**

**Re-read last chapter for the call. I'm too lazy to C&P the call.**

"Well, she's alive, and on Cinnabar Island. Apparently, she and Paul were the ones who caused this mess." May had explained Reggie, after the call. "What happened to Paul?" Reggie questioned again.

"Dawn fried him in mid-air, along with his Electivire, and Honchkrow, above Viridian City, with a Hydro Pump, and a 5,000 Volt Discharge. He fell to the ground, and that's all Dawn knows." May answered.

"Hey, a Pokemon Center! Maybe we could watch the news and see what's going on!" Reggie shouted, as they neared the Vermilion River Bridge. They walked off the non-existant exit and onto the street, to the Pokemon Center.

When the duo walked in, all they found was Nurse Joy, unconscious from shock, with Trainers frantically trying to call their loved ones. The TV was on, to WKNN, as a caption below read, 'Viridian City Leveled, Thousands Dead', and 'Pewter City Brought To Its Knees' after the first caption.

May looked up at the screen, as she listened to broadcast.

James Hartfield: _The destruction has caused a mass domino effect, as communication and transportation have been disrupted across Kanto. Already, the death toll has hit 3,676 people dead in Pewter City, with 7,945 injured, and in Viridian City, the entire populace is believed dead. Western Kanto has declared an order of martial law in the following cities: Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, the Indigo Plateau, Indigo City, and Tohjo Falls. The total death toll, as of an hour ago, from the disaster is... 12,945, including the population of Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, and the Indigo Plateau. The injury toll, is 49,934, which includes the criminal who started this disaster. His identity is unknown, but the suspect has purple hair, and is of 16. He is still in Kanto. If you see this person, contact the nearest Kanto Army Base, or if you have the manpower, shoot on sight._

May was stunned at the ruins of Viridian City, as she saw its Gym blown apart, and the hospital that was 7 stories high now 1 floor tall. Then, she saw the chaos in Pewter City. Across the smoudering city laid an eerie line of metal and stone slabs of concrete. Finally, the live destruction of the Indigo Plateau was on the camera, looking at boulders falling on vehicles and people, dying instantly.

"Wow." was all May could say. Most of Western Kanto was now rubble and chaos. It would be a long time, before Western Kanto could take a turn for the better. The newsman suddenly shouted, "We have breaking news! The Indigo Plateau and Indigo City have just fallen on top of Victory Road! Estimated casualties are around 2,000 to 5,000!".

Reggie then got a phone call from Dawn. "Hello Dawn! What?! Oh sh**! Oh sh**! I'll call you back as soon as I can! Bye!" Reggie panicked. "What going on?" May asked.

"All that debris landed on the power lines, and since Johto and Kanto share the same Power Plant, near Cerulean City, the plant overloaded and exploded! The power should be going out at any.." Reggie was saying, as the Center's lights blacked out, and the TV fuzzed.

"So basically, the power's gone out in Johto and Kanto?" May clarified with Reggie. "Well, yes and no. A majority of the plant exploded, but 2 generators are still running." Reggie explained, finally calmed down.

"Wait, how does Dawn know about this?" May questioned, suspiciously. "Dawn's flying, so she saw it from the air." Reggie answered. "Anyways, the power's only running in... Saffron City, Goldenrod in Johto, Vermilion City, and Cinnabar Island **(Cinnabar has water turbines in this story)**."

"So, should we walk to Vermilion City?" May asked. "Or take a ferry?". "We should take a ferry, due to Vermilion City having power, and the fact that Dawn's going there." Reggie recommended.

"You folks said something about taking a ferry?" someone asked, as we looked at the man. "Yeah; why you askin'?" May replied. "Well, I have a boat, that ferries people from Pewter City to Vermilion. But since Pewter imploded, we had to dock at that port over there." the old man explained.

"But since you folk look all nice, and stuff, I can make space on the boat!" the old man chuckled heartily. "We'd love to go!" May exclaimed, as she ran to the boat. "That will be $50 for you and her." the old man reminded Reggie.

"$50?! Oh, fine." he sighed, as he took out $50 from his wallet. "Thank you for your service! Enjoy the ferry!" the old man yelled, as Reggie ran to the boat, and boarded the S.S Anne.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Woo! Chapter 10, baby! Thanks for all of your support!**

**Anyways, Paul didn't die, but *evil smile* the person you hate most, **E* is going to get steamrolled! R&R and enjoy! Go guess the guy who's going to die! Seriously, go guess who's going to die!**


	11. (Partial) Heartstoppers (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for making the previous part pretty dark. Anyways, this chapter is a time-skip of 5 months into the future.**

**Outside Vermilion City - 5 Months After Viridian Disaster**

**Ash's P.O.V**

Well, after 5 months of reconstruction, Vermilion, Cerulean, Pewter, and Viridian City have been (somewhat) rebuilt. However, the damage to the Pokemon League was so bad, that Victory Road can only be accessed from Blackthorn City, in Kanto.

Also, the Pokemon League was totally destroyed, so the Leagues in Kanto and Johto separated into the Silver League, Johto's League, and the Viridian Conference, Kanto's League.

This event, however, messed up our schedule, and our rival band's too. Oh wait, not rivals. **_Our fucking enemies._**Those people were the ones who started this whole mess! People died because of them (and Paul...)!

But anyways, this event helped us, as we re-booked our schedules, as they should be. We got our rightful spots at the venues, as our rivals got nothing.

Oh, and they also got arrested for genocide and terrorism. They're getting tried for that. I hope they stay in prison. _**Forever.**_Oh yeah, on with what happened.

A few weeks after I was released from jail, Paul, out of the blue, walked into Vermilion City, alive! However, he looked like he was a... zombie? Or was it the color of his skin, and his clothes?

We got Paul to a Pokemon Center, where we filled him in in what had happened during the past few weeks. We told him the death tool, and our suspicions on who threw the projectile (even though I wasn't there).

We told him about the Plateau collapsing, and the fact that Western Kanto was under martial law. Then, Paul explained what had happened to him. "After I landed in World Park, I ran to the Viridian City Gym, knowing the after-effects of the Electo-Water combination."

"I ran into the Gym, as I unlocked the combination, where there's a bunker. It's built into every Gym in the world.". Paul shifted a nudge, as he continued.

"After the explosion in Viridian, I came out of the bunker, and was surprised to find a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Where was once May's hospital remained a level that was half-standing.".

"And what happened after that?" I asked. "I found a bunch of Kanto Army soldiers marching through the streets. One of them said to come with them, or die."

"I refused, so the soldier started shooting at me with assault rifles and rifles. Luckily, the bunker was nearby, so I unlocked it, and leaped inside. More fortunately, there was a 10-day supply of food and water, with power and communications. I got a message out to Misty, Forrest [Pewter City's Gym Leader)], Professor Oak, and the government."

"Wow; so, how did you get out?" Dawn asked, eagerly. "A combination of brute force, casualities, survival skills, and the rule of the wild." Paul beamed proudly, yet shaking at the same time.

"Uh, so you.. killed some people?" I questioned him. "Oh, the occasional sacrifices, distractions, and 35 soldiers." Paul said, proudly, yet ever-shaking. "YOU DID WHAT!" Dawn yelled at Paul.

"I THOUGHT I COULD LOVE... Oh... shit..." Dawn screamed, but when she said 'love', me and Reggie sweatdropped, Paul blushed, and May smiled, in a somewhat suspicious, and malicious glee.

"You like... Paul?" I asked. I regretted asking that, as Dawn punched me in the balls. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GO RAGE ON A TREE!" Dawn shouted, as she raged out of the Pokemon Center we were in.

"Um... OK?" I asked. "Well, anyways, I found some people with guns, knifes, and other useful shit, and bribed them water so they could give me weapons." Paul continued.

"What brand of guns?" Reggie asked, excited. "Kinetic Lock-On's, Levine AR-64's, and an Capitol Century Rocket Launcher. Loaded with napalm." Paul eagerly boasted.

Reggie's jaws, along with mine, dropped to the center of of universe. "So... you basically destroyed Viridian City even more?" I asked. "And I also killed about 45 Spearows, along with 24 Fearows."

"But, most of my Pokemon didn't survive." Paul murmured, quietly. "They were literally burnt to a crisp, and only 1 of them, Torterra survived." he cried, softly.

"Oh gee Paul, that's really sad." May comforted Paul, as he cried.

**Mid-Note:**

**I'll explain in a later chapter why Paul is OOC. It's a backplot, before the 1st side chapter.**

"Even now, Torterra's still in critical condition, and Nurse Joy is frantically keeping it on life support." Paul explained. "Well now, it's getting late; it's almost 11:30. Who want's to hit the sack?" I asked.

Everyone, even the bed-ridden Paul, sweatdropped. "Good night May; good night Reggie!" I yelled, as the trainers in the lobby shushed me. "Sorry!" I apologized quietly.

Then, I went to bed, and dreamed decent dreams about the future.

Now, onto now.

It was 5 months since the disaster, and we were scheduled to play in Vermilion City. As we rid the new van that Centerhead Records bought, we were getting ready.

"Say Paul; do you happen to have that GigaPleX Voyager in here?" I asked. Paul suddenly froze, and said, "Oh yeah, yeah, I have the guitar; it's in the back.".

"No you don't Paul!" May yelled at Paul. "Here it is." May said, calmer, as she handed me the compact guitar. "How'd you get that?" Paul asked, as I asked, "Where's the equipment?". May suddenly sweatdropped, and explained what had happened.

**30 Minutes Of Explaining Later...**

"...and that's what caused the disaster." Dawn finished. "Well, those amps aren't **THAT **rare, and the speakers are replaceable." I told them. May and Dawn sighed in relief.

"Good, 'cause we were afraid that you were going to rage like Paul here." May said, nervously. "Well, I won't rage, and cause that much destruction." I told everyone.

"Attention: the van will arrive at your destination in 5 minutes. Get ready!" the driver, Drew said, through the speaker. All of a sudden, while Paul was clutching the guitar like a baby holding a bottle, a car hit the driver's side of the van.

I looked out the window, and saw we were at Vermilion's (repaired) Harbour. We walked out, and got out our instruments. Then, I noticed Drew's crushed body in the driver's seat.

"NO! DREW! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE... not!" May yelled sadly, then in glee, as we walked past Drew's body. What an asshole.

We set up our equipment, as we prepared for the crowd of 75,000 people, waiting for us. _Showtime_, I thought.

* * *

**End Note:**

**If you notice, in the later chapters, that Drew dying is... well, if you watch ****_South Park_****, you'll see what's going on. Anyways, go guess the first song, by the title. Enjoy, and R&R!**


	12. The Harbour - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and thank you for waiting!**

** Anyways, DON'T ASK ABOUT DREW! You'll see what happens to him. Really.**

**The Harbour - Day 1**

**Ash's P.O.V**

The band was finally back together, as we walked up, to the stage, and got ready to perform. "Are you ready!" I asked loudly, to the band. "We're ready!" the rest of the band (including Brock and Reggie) yelled. "Let's go!" I shouted, as we took our places.

"**Hello Vermilion!**" I yelled into the microphone, as the crowd went nuts. "**Are you ready?!**" I boomed, as the crowd screamed, to the top of their lungs.

"**Then, let's start!**" I yelled, as we got ready for our first song.

_Heartbreaker_

_by: Pat Benatar_

Paul began the guitar solos in the beginning, which was actually pretty good.

**Dawn:**

_Your love is like a tidal wave_  
_Spinning over my head_  
_Drownin' me in your promises_  
_Better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of sinner_  
_To release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner_  
_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_Your love has set my soul on fire_  
_Burnin' out of control_  
_You taught me the ways of desire_  
_Now it's takin' its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner_  
_To release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner_  
_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_You're the right kind of sinner_  
_To release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner_  
_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker_  
_Dream maker, love taker_  
_Heartbreaker_

The crowd went up in an uproar, as the band got ready for the next song.

_John The Fisherman_

_by: PRIMUS_

**Ash:**

_When he was young you'd not find him doing well in school._  
_His mind would turn unto the waters._  
_Always the focus of adolescent ridicule,_  
_He has no time for farmer's daughters._  
_Alienated from the clique society,_  
_A lonely boy finds peace in fishing._  
_His mother says "John this is not the way life's supposed to be."_  
_"Don't you see the life that you are missing?"_

_And he says..._

_When I grow up I want to be,_  
_one of the harvesters of the sea._  
_I think before my days are done,_  
_I want to be a fisherman._

_Now years gone by we find man that rules the sea._  
_He sets out on a dark May morning ._  
_To bring his catch back to this small community._  
_He doesn't see the danger dawning._  
_Four hours up, oh the ocean swelled and swelled,_  
_The fog rolled in it started raining._  
_"The starboard bow." "Oh my Arceus we're going down!"_  
_The do not hear his frantic mayday._

_And he says..._

_When I grow up I want to be,_  
_one of the harvesters of the sea._  
_I think before my days are done,_  
_I want to be a fisherman._  
_"I'll live and die a fisherman."_  
_Calling John the Fisherman.._

The crowd was in pandemonium, as we bowed, and prepared for the encore.

"**Thanks a lot guys!**" I yelled, as the mass cheered. "**And now, our encore!**" I finished, as we switched our instrumental and position format a little.

_Counting Stars_

_by: OneRepublic_

I began the song, with a good guitar solo. Paul also began to sing the song, as he played the acoustic guitar.

**Paul:**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

Paul and I began the guitar part, while Dawn drummed and Brock provided the harp FX.

**Ash:**

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
_I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing_  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, couldn't I, could lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

**Paul:**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

**Ash:**

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
_Down this river, every turn_  
_Hope is a four-letter word_  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

**Paul:**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

**Ash:**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

**Ash and Paul:**

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

**Ash:**

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

**Ash and Paul:**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

I suddenly heard a loud roar from the audience, as they clapped in applause and yelled in approval. "Great day, hasn't it May?" Ash asked May. "Yep, but maybe the best day since I left Littleroot Town!" May chirped, as the audience threw roses and flowers on stage, which semi-traumatized May.

"Well, we had a great day, right?" Dawn asked everyone, prompting everyone to thumbs-up Dawn. "Let's go back, and get some sleep!" I exclaimed, as Dawn and May sweatdropped, and loaded the rental van, with our instruments.

"Hey Paul." Dawn asked, a few minutes before we got to the hotel. "What?" the violet-haired band member replied. "Can I talk to you?" Dawn re-replied. "Sure." Paul said, as he was staring out at Vermilion City.

"You do know, that I love you, right?" Dawn asked, as Paul froze up, and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

_Meanwhile, at the front of the van..._

I was looking out the window, as I saw the Vermilion City Gym. _Brings back memories, doesn't it?_ I asked myself, as I was flipping through radio channels. Suddenly, I felt my pocket buzz, as I realized it was my phone.

"_Hey Ash!_" the voice at the other end of the line exclaimed. "Oh hey Cameron; who the hell besides you would call a band an hour after a concert?" I joked, as Cameron and I laughed for a bit.

"_Anyways Ash, I wanted to tell you something._" Cameron said, in a now-enthusiastic manner. "What is it?". "_I have a few contacts, who said that, with your current success, do you want to release a studio album?_" Cameron asked.

I thought about it, as my brain mentally shouted, "_Yes!_". "Cameron, that may be the best thing you've offered, since the contract deal." I replied, in a cool tone. "_From my estimates, though, you've got to finish the Saffron tour, in order to get a sufficent amount of songs for an album. However, I can get you to release some singles. OK?_".

"That will do. And I have a list of what singles I should release..." I replied, as me and Cameron discussed the offer for an hour, while I was walking up to my hotel room.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Thank god! Ash (maybe) finally is in business! And he might just... sell out. Also, comment about the IkariShipping moment. Tell me how I should improve! And finally, I don't want to get in copyright trouble, so I'll just write the original artist's name on it, and write it as a 'Cover Version'. Enjoy, and R&R!**


	13. The Harbour - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and thanks for waiting! I've been looking at my list of songs, and made some changes. For example, where 'Counting Stars' was last chapter, 'Fury of The Storm' by DragonForce, the original song that was supposed to be the 3rd song last chapter got pushed back. Anyways, I hope you like, and R&R!**

**The Harbour - Day 2**

**May's P.O.V**

The next morning, Ash decided to go for a walk, while Paul was trapped in his hotel room with Dawn, which I personally locked. Because no one was available, I decided to call Max.

"_Oh hey May, how's your tour?_" the other person on the face cam, which was Max, my little brother. "It's good. Besides the highway incident, everyone's okay.".

"_Oh May, I have a question._" Max spoke, in a somewhat serious tone. "And what would that be?" I replied. "_Do you know anyone, who you would want to..._". I raged, as I accidentally swore at Max.

Max started crying, as I apologized for what I said. "I'm sorry Max. But please, don't bring that up again." I said, staring Max, dead-straight in the eye, as a warning.

"_Oh alright._" Max replied, as he sniffled, and told May about his adventures with his friends, Kirt and Cara, throughout Hoenn, competing in Gym Battles, Contests, and even mini-tournaments.

"_May, I've got almost every Badge in Hoenn; the only people left I have to face are Tate and Liza, and Juan! Man, I'm psyched up right now! I'm gonna to the Gym Battle now, okay? See 'ya!_" Max finished.

I put the phone back onto the system, as she walked up the stairs, to the 5th floor. When I opened her hotel room, I was shocked to see Dawn and Paul, making out in _my_ bed.

"What the..." I stuttered, as Paul grabbed Dawn on the shirt, and ran out of my hotel room. "...". I was speechless. What I thought could be taken advantage of, now strengthened their relationship.

"...Oh fuck..." was all I said, for the next 10 minutes.

**Ash's P.O.V**

Shortly after I woke up, I dialed the phone, and called Cameron to finalize the details of the agreement. The agreement was that Centerhead would release compilation singles and albums, in exchange for having a 10% royalty on every single and album.

"OK Cameron, when will you release the first single?" I asked. "_Probably today; at the earliest, 6:00 PM._" Cameron replied. "Okay! So, thanks a lot Cameron!" I thanked. "_No problems, Ash._" Cameron replied.

I decided to walk back to the hotel, as I released Pikachu from its Master Ball. **(Mid-Note: It took that much effort in order to get Pikachu into a Poke Ball!)**

"Hey Pikachu, how 'ya doing?" I asked. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied cheerfully. We ran back to the hotel, as Pikachu jumped and ran on the sidewalk. "Hey Keith!" I shouted, as I walked into the hotel and saw Keith, my childhood friend.

"How 'ya doin' Ash? Say, that ain't the best Pikachu in the world?" Keith spoke, as he picked up Pikachu, and petted him. "Pika!" Pikachu squealed, as Keith smoothed its conductive fur.

"Well Ash, how's 'ya band goin'?" Keith asked. "Good. We're going to release our first album soon; our 1st single tonight." I replied to Keith's question. "Wow; that's great!" Keith replied.

"Well, since we have extra tickets left, and we have premium seats, do you want to come to our concert tonight?" I asked Keith. "Sure, why not? Them boys down at the club ain't have anything tonight, so I could come to them old harbor." Keith replied.

"OK Keith! See 'ya at the concert!" I waved goodbye. I walked up the stairs, with Pikachu, as I pulled out my room keycard. All of a sudden, I saw Dawn and Paul, naked, and making out in my bed.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, as they looked up, and saw me with Pikachu, bearing faces of shock, horror, surprise, and anger. "Uh, we'll be going..." Dawn said, but I stopped her.

"Oh motherfucker no! YOU BETTER FUCKING CLEAN THAT UP, OR I'LL TELL THE PRESS!" I raged. Pikachu then tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed at my bed, which was covered in cum.

Pikachu then said in Pokespeech, "_Oh, they're dead._" Pikachu exclaimed, as I started to get pissed off. "**THAT DOES IT!**" I yelled, as Dawn and Paul hurried to put on their clothes, and ran straight out of the room.

Then, I started to dial the _Sinnoh Chatot_, while telling them specific instructions to equal leverage on Paul and Dawn, with a look of revenge on my face.

**Drew's P.O.V**

Suddenly, after blacking out, I found myself on my bed in the hotel. _What the hell happened? _I thought. _Surely this must have been a dream._ Then, I saw the date on my alarm clock, and the time. "Shit!" I yelled, as I ran to get changed out of my pajamas.

I ran to the van, as I jumped in, with my equipment. "Oh hey Drew." May greeted, as everyone waved to me. "Hey May." I spoke. Then, I noticed some vans behind us, driving at the van's same consistant speed.

I looked at Ash's face, as it froze. "Reynard, hit 45." Ash ordered the driver, Reynard, as he hit the pedal for speed. The vans started pursuing us, as I saw who it was.

"It's Luke!" I yelled, as Ash's face bore anger and loathing. "Drew, get the guns." Ash ordered me, as I snapped back to reality and got 6 Levine AR-65's. "Shoot 'em, Drew!" Ash yelled to me, as I shot the front van's tires, as the car flipped over into the Vermilion River.

"Drew, get me the self-defense kit!" Ash commanded me, as I grabbed a cart full of guns, ammo, rockets, launchers, and explosives. "I know what they're after: the GigaPleX Voyager. Hurry, I'll get the guitar; you guys go on with the show. Now go!" Ash yelled, as he jumped out of the van, and pressed a button.

All of a sudden, the van detached, while the back part, which was under the van, was carrying Ash, his weapons, the guitar, and a steering wheel. The mini-truck moved onto the under-renovation Viridian Memorial Highway, as the vans chased him.

"I hope he can escape them alive." May said, as the group was silent on the rest of the way to the concert.

**_30 Minutes Later..._**

**Ash's P.O.V**

I rode the mini-truck, as the vans, filled with angry, Poke Ball-tipped pitchfork-wielding auction buyers. "Time to use these bad boys." Ash spoke, as he threw 8 sets of blast grenades at the vans. 4 of the vans blew up, as people flew out of them.

Next, Ash loaded a rocket launcher with some rockets, and shot 4 rockets at 4 vans. The vans, as expected, blew up, but Ash saw the underpass explode. _Here we go again_, Ash thought, as a part of Route 6 fell onto the highway.

After 2 hours of blowing vans up, the only people left besides construction crews remaining were Ash and 5 vans still pursuing him, heading towards the bridge to Viridian City.

Suddenly, the mini-truck stopped, leaving Ash with his guitar, having used the launchers as blunt objects, killing 23 people. "Oh no!" I yelled, as the remaining mob of buyers took out their Poke Ball-tipped pitchforks. "Get him!" the leader of them, Luke Snyder, a 45 year-old world-renowned collecter yelled.

I kept running down Viridian Memorial Highway, as I got an idea. "Pikachu, I choose you!" I yelled, as I threw a Poke Ball. "Pika-pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, seeing the massive mob eyeing my GigaPleX Voyager and holding pitchforks.

"Pikachu, let's show these idiots what a chase really means. Pikachu, use Volt Feedback!" I yelled, as Pikachu used a regular old Thunder attack. Luke sneered, as he yelled to me, "Give me the guitar!".

Suddenly, the mob saw Pikachu take out a surfboard from my defense kit, and jumped into the water. "Pikachu, use Surf!" I shouted, as Pikachu drenched the mob in water.

"Now Pikachu, use the White Sword!" I ordered, as Pikachu grabbed his Thunder attack, and molded it into a white, crackling sword, headed towards the mob. "Oh shit..." Luke swore, as the White Sword hit water, and vaporized all of the people, except me, who was panting.

"Good job Pikachu. Now, let's get back to Vermilion City." I said, as we walked back to Vermilion City.

**_4 Hours Later..._**

I came back, just 30 minutes before we were supposed to start the show, as the show was pushed back by 5 hours, due to weather delays and stuff. "Ash! Are you alright?" May asked, nervously.

"Yep; Pikachu friend those buyers and showed them who was boss!" I exclaimed. "Pika-pika-chu!" Pikachu yelped, proudly. "Well then, let's get started!" May exclaimed, as I saw Paul, but strangely, no Dawn.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked, as Reggie came over from the side. "I have no idea." Reggie said, as me, May, and Reggie suddenly looked at Paul. "Do you?" we asked. "She had... family matters to deal with tonight. She'll be back before 10 PM." Paul replied.

"OK, so we need Brock to run a drum track during the show. Are you on it, Brock?" I asked Brock, as he replied, "On it.". "Let's begin!" May squealed, as the audience started clapping, cheering, and holding up creepy signs about boyfriends and girlfriends. _Stalkers_, I thought.

The show began, as we introduced our first song.

_Drive By_

_by: Train_

Paul began the guitar intro, as the song began.

**Ash:**

_On the other side of a street I knew,_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's deja vu._  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_Cause_  
_you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_  
_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

_On the upside of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been" and_  
_Get down to the "more than friends" at last_  
_Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

The crowd started cheering us on, as I waited for the song to end, so I could give the big announcement.

_Please believe that when I leave_  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too_  
_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's deja vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true 'cause_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

The crowd went up in pandemonium, as people hollered, and some even weeped in tears of happiness.

"**Thank you, audience, and thank you, Tech Booth.**" I thanked everyone. "**Now, I have a special announcement. Later tonight, right after the show, 'Counting Stars (RS Version)' will be released for digital download, and physical form. 'Livin' On A Prayer (RS Version)' will also go on sale, early tomorrow morning. Expect to see more. Enjoy the rest of the show!**" I boomed into the microphone, as the crowd cheered in jubilee.

_For Whom The Bells Toll_

_by: Metallica_

I realized something wasn't right, as I saw that we had the wrong music, which was different from the title.

RS's (Rolling Sonic) Sheet Music:

_Through The Fire And Flames_

_by: DragonForce_

**Paul:**

_On a cold winter morning_  
_In the time before the light_  
_In flames of death's eternal reign_  
_We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down_  
_And the times are tough alright_  
_The sound of evil laughter falls_  
_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_  
_Through the wastelands evermore_  
_The scattered souls will feel the hell_  
_Bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_  
_We watch them as they go_  
_Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

_Tonight we're flying and we're free_  
_We're free before the thunderstorm_  
_On towards the wilderness_  
_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_  
_Far beyond the moonlight_  
_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_As the red day is dawning_  
_And the lightning cracks the sky_  
_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_  
_With resentment in their eyes_

_Riding back through the midmorning light_  
_and there's a burning in my heart_  
_avenge from the town in the fallen rain_  
_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your blackest dreams we do believe_  
_Our destiny this time_  
_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

_And on the wings of a dream_  
_So far beyond reality_  
_On the road to desperation_  
_Now the time is gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_  
_Lost within my own mind_  
_Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_Who-o-oa,who-o-oa,who-o-o-o-oa!_  
_Who-o-oa,who-o-oa,who-o-o-o-oa!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_  
_We fought so hard, now can we understand_  
_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_  
_For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

The crowd saw the improvision, and although wasn't super good, the audience hollered in excitement.

Then, we began the final song of the day.

_Ho Hey_

_by: The Lumineers_

**Paul (Ash):**

_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_  
_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_  
_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_  
_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed_  
_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Ho!) So show me family_  
_(Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed_  
_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_  
_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_  
_(Ho!) But I can write a song_  
_(Hey!)_

**Paul and May (Ash):**

_1, 2, 3_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_  
_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(Hey!)_

**Ash and May (Paul):**

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him_  
_(Hey!) Think of what it might have been if you_  
_(Ho!) Took a bus to Pallet Town_  
_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_  
_(Ho!) And the Brewery _  
_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me_  
_(Hey!)_

**Ash, Paul, and May:**

_1, 2, 3_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love we need it now_  
_Let's hope for some_  
_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

**Ash and May (Paul):**

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_  
_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Ho!)_  
_(The last one)_  
_(Hey!)_

I heard a loud applause, as we finished the song that we just covered. "Great job Paul!" Reggie complimented. "Nice job too, Reggie." Paul replied.

"**Well, that's it for tonight, and I hope you come tomorrow! And 'Counting Stars' will be released... NOW!**" I exclaimed, as the crowd got their smartphones out, and bought 'Counting Stars' on Arazon.

"Nice job, everyone. Thanks Reggie for stepping in." I thanked. "No problems.".

* * *

**End Note:**

**And with that begins Ash's path on the industry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and R&R! **


	14. Update

**Alright, there's something that happened, so I'll tell you what happened.**

**I scratched a few science tables at my school with a key. So, why and how does this affect my schedule? Due to the high profile level of this, my dad grounded my from using my PC, or mobile device.**

**However, I have a simple tactic that will stop this. First, I can still type, and stuff via Google Docs. Then, I C&P and post it onto . Finally, I post.**

**The period of grounding is 3 weeks, so expect to see my updating schedule drastically decrease. However, I can still update, so don't fret!**

**Weapon Frayer out!**


End file.
